


XO

by mykindofchaos



Category: American Actor RPF, Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, Roommates, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykindofchaos/pseuds/mykindofchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys want to know what Siobhan does, exactly</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“This is ridiculous.”

“What is?”

“Siobhan. Six.”

“What about her? Go fish.”

Dylan picks a card from the deck and sighs as he looks at his hand of cards. “Who the fuck shuffled these cards? I have a shit hand.”

“Hoechlin.” Tyler Posey says off handedly. The aforementioned man grinned to himself back in the kitchen where he was waiting for the bag of popcorn to finish popping in the microwave. He grabbed three beers from the freezer when a knock came from the door. “Come in!” Posey shouts.

“Really?” Dylan looks at him deadpanned. “My own home and you’re the one to invite people in.”

“It’s just Sharman.” Posey shrugs. The older Tyler comes into the living room with two of the beers and places them along with a large bowl of popcorn on the table. He walks back into the kitchen silently and brings three more bottles and takes his seat next Dylan.

‘Just Sharman’ ended up being Sharman, Colton, the Carver twins and Sinqua. As unexpected as Colton, Sinqua and the twins were, Dylan was more than happy to have them over. And he knew Siobhan wouldn’t mind.

Siobhan Conley is twenty-two, a college graduate and has a part-time job that makes her particularly happy. Well, not always, but when she receives the right products she is very happy. Like any other person with a job that doesn’t make them want to jump over a bridge.

Seven months ago Siobhan moved to Los Angeles from New York. She was desperate to find a place to live before she made the move, so when she heard from her old work friend that her boyfriend knows a guy who is looking for a housemate, Siobhan almost jumped at the chance, and made the quick move to LA. She knew nothing of this guy, except that he has a good job and is known fairly well, and that he is nice. A nice change from the creeps she found on Craigslist. It took her two weeks to move herself and all of her things and when she arrived she was surprised to find a very cute guy named Dylan, the same age as her. He’s as nice as her friend had promised, and extremely funny too.

The boys sit around the table, Hoechlin shuffling the cards again but he doesn’t budge at the sound of Dylan groaning. It took them a while to decide on what game to play: Texas Holdem -“ we all know I suck at Poker.” Shithead - “the fuck is that, Sharman?” “What about that game where-” “-No.” Crazy Eights - “Let’s just play that or we will be here all day still deciding on what to play.”

So Crazy Eights it was. With some kind of betting of course. Hoechlin dealt each person four cards.

“So what about Siobhan is ridiculous?” Posey finally asked, studying his hand.

“Oh. She’s just really hot. Hotter than ever these days.” Dylan responds, unfazed. All the guys look at him for a second before turning back to the game. Max picks a card from the deck.

“We already know she is hot.” Max deadpans.

“Yeah, but she’s got this new part time job - well it’s not really so new, I have known about it for a while. But it’s not the most conventional job. And it seems to pay decently because she can pay her rent fairly easier than when she first moved here.”

“Is she an exotic dancer?” Daniel asks, in his thick British accent.

“A porn star?”

“A mistress?”

“What the fuck, you guys?” Dylan sputters. “No one could think of Astronaut? That is not so conventional.” All the boys shrug meekly.

“Yeah. She’s too sweet looking to be any of those things anyway.” Hoechlin agrees. “Well then, what does she do? Is she an astronaut? If so then you should date her. It’ll actually make you look cool.” Hoechlin teases.

The sound of the door unlocking and opening made the boys pause their conversation and their game, watching intently as the woman they were talking about come through the threshold. Once the woman saw all eyes were on her, she smiled big and her eyes shined.

“Hi fellas,” she greets them lively, closing the door. She has a big paper bag held in her left arm while her right holds her purse, car and apartment keys and her shades. “What’s up?” she asks once she realizes that none of the guys have stopped looking at her.

“Are you an exotic dancer?” Sharman asks her boldly. Dylan throws his head back in defeat and lets it hang over the backrest. “I’m just asking…respectfully.”

Siobhan stares at him for a long time before finally answering. “Oh my god, Daniel. I tend to forget how straightforward you can be.” She dumps everything on the small breakfast bar. “Anyway, I bought you guys some tacos, have fun. I have some work to do.” She takes a plastic bag that none of the boys noticed before.

“Are you going to start now?” Dylan calls making Siobhan stop in her tracks. She looks around.

“I think I’m going to do the sound test first.” She tells him.

“What is it that you do, exactly?” Posey asks. Siobhan just smirks and swings her hip a little.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” She teases, and then disappears into her bedroom.

 

——

 

“Are they gone?” Siobhan asks a little tiredly walking into the kitchen. Dylan closes the refrigerator door and smiles.

“Yeah,” he answers, walking over to her. “Were you asleep?” he hands her a bottle of water.

“I’ve been drifting in and out of sleep. I was on the phone with Pete and he wouldn’t stop talking for an hour, Dylan. An hour.”

Dylan chuckles, taking a seat on a stool. “So were you able to do any work?” he takes a sip of water.

Siobhan smiles shyly. Even though Dylan has known about this particular job for three months and has helped her a few times, she still becomes a bit bashful when he brings it up.

“Not yet, and I need to give in my report by Monday.”

“Well, you still have tomorrow.” He smiles deviously. “And tonight.”

By now Siobhan is hot, in the literal sense and she if she were sick she’d think she’s running a fever. The heat between her legs is even worse. She sometimes hated that Dylan could do that to her so easily, sometimes even just by standing in nothing but his PJ pants while cooking breakfast.

“Slow down, O Brien,” she returns coquettishly. “I’m too tired to do anything tonight.”

“Awww, long day?” he asks, climbing off his chair. He walks up to her and puts his hands on her shoulders and starts rubbing them.

“Kinda.” She bites a down moan bubbling at her chest. “I quit my job. Well, the other one.”

Dylan’s hands stop momentarily on her shoulders before he continues rubbing again. “You did? What happened?” Siobhan moves from under his soothing touch and sits on a chair, making sure to not look Dylan in the eye.

“My boss was a real asshole. I couldn’t stay there anymore. But I swear I will look for another job right away so I can keep up with my part of the rent. I promise.”

“It’s okay,” Dylan says solemnly. He’s always heard from Siobhan how terrible her boss is. He’d once heard her cry a time or two when she’d come home straight from work, so he understands her sudden resignation. It was expected, so he was happy that she finally did it.

“It’s not okay though,” Siobhan huffs. “I can never get things right. I left my parents in Manhattan because I thought I could be independent and not feel like the spoiled brat my dad actually had the audacity to tell me I was. I come here having found a job already and I come here to live with you in this beautiful apartment and now I feel like the biggest loser alive because not only could I not keep my job, but I’m back to being the spoiled brat living here paying less than the fifty percent I am supposed to be paying. I always try to do things that are easy to a lot of people and then I fail.”

Dylan wraps his arms around her shoulders. “You’re not a failure.” He says quietly.

“You’re just saying that.” She sniffs.

“Of course I’m not. Unless it’ll help me to get laid.”

Siobhan snorts into his shoulder. “You could never just say something like that to get laid. You can be an asshole sometimes, but you’re actually nice.”

Dylan chuckles himself. “Thank you.” He can feel Siobhan smile. “I guess I’m a rare breed.” He says jokingly. Or at least he thinks he said it in that way but by the way Siobhan lifts her head and looks him in the eyes, he realizes it resonated differently to her.

“You’re a very special breed, Dylan. Whatever girl has you is very lucky.” She tells him quietly. To break the sudden intimate atmosphere between her and Dylan, Siobhan jumps down from the chair and walks around Dylan. “So, are there still some tacos left or did you boys gobble them all?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan helps Siobhan test the toys

“So, how do you apply for this job, exactly?”

“Why?” Siobhan asks with a smile. “Do you want to apply too?” She sits up a little more on her bed, back against her headboard. Dylan is lying beside her on his side, his feet rubbing against the headboard. 

“I mean if the acting stuff doesn’t last for as long as I had imagined, I might as well start looking into something like this. It seems fun.” Dylan answers. Siobhan throws her head back and laughs heartily.

“I googled it and saw some videos, and then I got into contact with Spencers and they said the company they get their toys from would love to have a tester.”

“I’m surprised I didn’t know that it was an actual thing, and that it was so open. I mean, videos on YouTube?” he squints at her. Siobhan blushes. She dips a chip into the guacamole and takes a bite.

“My parents would die if they knew I did this. I hope you didn’t tell the boys.” She looks at him closely. Dylan slightly flinches. “You did?”

“I didn’t tell them, but I almost did. That’s why Daniel asked you if you’re a stripper.”

“Exotic dancer,” Siobhan says in a mock British accent. “Be respecful.” She giggles, eating another a chip. Dylan rolls his eyes playfully. He lets out a big sigh, gaining Siobhan’s attention even more. Her long lashed, crystal blue eyes widen curiously, something Dylan always found to be adorable. Dylan looks her over, he’s long decided that she’s a pretty girl. She has her red hair held back from her face in a messy bun, very fair skin with freckles dotted over here and there. She has the perfect lips; bow like as if a little cupid’s arrow is going to shoot out and strike you. Plump too. Dylan likes to kiss them, a lot, whenever she lets him and sometimes adventitiously.

“You’re too…innocent looking to be an exotic dancer anyway.”

“Really? Even if I were to have my hair down and look at you like this?” Siobhan tries to give Dylan a sultry kind of look, but by the look on Dylan’s face she knows she’s failing dismally. They both laugh.

“That was a dreadful attempt.” Dylan chokes out.

“So then how is it that I can make you want to sleep with me if I look too innocent for stripping?” Siobhan asks, half jokingly but also half serious.

Dylan bites his lip in thought before he answers her. “You are naturally beautiful. I don’t think I have ever seen you wear makeup, but you’ll put on some mascara and eyeliner just to accentuate your eyes. When we have sex it’s fun; it’s not something we do while trying to impress one another. Like if I fail at giving you an orgasm you can make it comfortable enough that even I can laugh about it instead of running away. Remember the first time we did it and I literally came after two thrusts? Yeah that was embarrassing but you giggled and told me that you’d already came twice by just looking at me. I still find that untrue, by the way.” Dylan pauses for a moment, realizing that all the things he just said are some of the things that he shouldn’t have said at this time. He clears his throat. “Also, I think what really set me off was when I made the mistake of looking for some Q-Tips in your mirror only to find, not one, but three types of vibrators.”

“You should know to proceed with caution when you enter a girl’s bathroom.”

“I did. I just never expected to find three!”

“A girl needs her choices.” Siobhan shrugs playfully. “Anyway, if you want to help me test these things we have to actually get some work done this time. I refuse to wake up again at three in the morning, writing a report.”

“I’ll be a good boy.” Dylan half-heartedly promises. Siobhan smiles, pushes Dylan onto his back and straddles him while making sure to not make a mess with the guac and chips. She bends over and kisses his mouth then sits up again.

Dylan and Siobhan would describe their relationship as abnormal. They’re the kind of friends with benefits that know how they feel about one another, but they don’t know what to do with those feelings. So they continue being playfully intimate with each other. Whether the both of them are completely okay with the arrangement, that could be a different story.

“So, which one do we try first?” Dylan wiggles his eyebrows.

——

“So…” Dylan starts. “Am I right to say so far so good?” he starts kissing his way up from her belly button to her neck, where he nips a spot with his lips. Siobhan giggles pulling him away from her already sensitive body by tugging at his hair.

“Yes, you’re right,” Siobhan admits weakly, from all that exertion her body went through. Seven orgasms and three different vibrators later and Siobhan can hardly move. Dylan still has energy that could bring all the toys to life, which could be understandable because he’s focused only on Siobhan’s pleasure and not his. It’s been over an hour of foreplay, and Siobhan is ready for the big show. Well, almost ready. “I’m so sweaty.”

Dylan moves off of her and lies on his back. “It’s also fucking hot. Is your air conditioning on?”

“I think so.” She gets off the bed, pulling the sheet with her and walks over to the air conditioning control on the wall by the door. “It’s fucking winter but it’s 79 degrees out. I am not used to this kind of weather.” She presses some buttons and takes the temperature down a little.

“Welcome to Southern California.” When she turns around, Siobhan is a little surprised and blushes at the sight of Dylan, completely nude and stretched out. He beckons her over with his long pointer finger. Siobhan mutters ‘Jesus’ under her breath before she complies to his gesture. As soon as she climbs onto the bed, Dylan is on top of her again on his hands and knees, he moves the sheet away and winks at her. “You wanna?” he asks, moving his hands underneath her thighs holding them tightly.

“Sure, I guess,” she shrugs playfully. Dylan chuckles sadistically as he pulls her against him, her legs wrapping around his waist. His hand goes down, his fingers skimming around her pussy and he licks the bit of juices off his fingers as he enters her slowly, generating a moan from Siobhan. Dylan slowly lowers his upper body closer to hers, until he can feel her arched torso against his. He starts thrusting sensually, going in all the way and pulling out just before his tip would pop out. He invites himself to kiss and nip her exposed neck, his hands now moving up her body to her hands and he holds them above her head.

“You feel real good Dylan but I need you to move faster - and harder.” Siobhan breathes out. “Fuck me until I scream.”

Dylan’s head shoots up and his jaw drops in surprise at what Siobhan had just demanded. “Weren’t you the girl who was blushing at the sight of me naked just five minutes ago?”

Siobhan’s chest heaves as she pants in anticipation. She lifts her right leg up until her foot is right on Dylan’s ass and she pushes him down and into her with it, making them both moan. “Well then, fuck that girl so hard that she can’t blush again. Unless you’re into that.” This time she winks.

Dylan grins. “Well then,” he says. He moves Siobhan’s foot and pulls out of her completely. Just as she is about to whine, Dylan pulls her up into him and crawls on his knees up to the headboard, slamming her back against it and pushes himself into her hard. His hands have a firm grip on her waist, each time he thrusts up he brings her down hard creating a friction so enjoyable. Siobhan breathes into the back of his neck, where she’s clutching desperately at his sweat drenched hair. The velvety heat of his cock brushing against her clit, and the combination of dirty and sweet whispers reaching her ear are sending her to a place that only he knows, because he is working on making sure that she gets there.

“Dylan.”

Dylan pauses his movement and falls back onto the bed. Siobhan puts her hands on his chest, starts moving her hips slowly at first and then picks up the pace, falling into that rhythm that Dylan had set.

“Shit shit shit, Shev.”

“Come for me.”

“Fuck.”

“Fuck. Fuck, Dylan!”

Dylan flips them over and doesn’t skip a beat moving his hips into hers like a piston. “Shit!” Dylan shouts as Siobhan screams when they fall onto the floor. “Are youuuuu o-okay?” Dylan manages to ask as his body convulses in orgasm. With one eye barely open he can see Siobhan is experiencing the same.

“I’m fine.” She responds breathlessly. “I can’t believe…that we ac-actually…orgasmed while we we-were literally in the air. Even if we were just there for a second before we hit the ground.” She smiles lazily, looking up at Dylan. Dylan, happy to see that she’s okay, drops his head onto her chest and closes his eyes.

“Is it okay if we take a quick nap…here…on the ground?” he asks.

“There’s no way I can move up onto the bed anyway,” Siobhan responds. Dylan nods.

“That was awesome.” He sighs cheerfully.

Siobhan giggles, going back to that innocent girl Dylan has a soft spot for.

“What?” Dylan asks when she keeps giggling.

“Nothing.” She grins, deciding to keep her secret to herself for now. “Let’s nap. I need to start writing those reports soon.”


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siobhan and Dylan go home for the holidays

"I'll see you on New Years Eve?" Dylan soft voice asks Siobhan. She nods, her arm still around his waist, so comfortably.

"Yeah." She answers solemnly. Dylan looks at Siobhan. He wishes he could take her with him to Jersey to spend Christmas with his family, but he knows it wouldn't be fair to her family.

They talked a lot on the flight to JFK, where they're standing now at the baggage collection. Siobhan told him all about her relationship with her dad, and how she never felt close to him growing up. She got along with her mother, but it is her older brother whom she has the most handsome relationship with.

Mr. Conley is a very controlling man. He wants everything to be done his way and if it's not he finds a way to fix it. At the same time he has a heart of gold, but more to his friends and colleagues than his family.

Unfortunately (or fortunately depending on the way you look at it) Siobhan has caught her father's stubborn streak, and cannot always follow his rules. She would do as much as she could, even taking all the courses, making all the friends and doing all the sports he wanted her to do in high school. But when she graduated and was accepted at Columbia for a Visual Arts major, something she had wanted to do since she was young, she hadn’t told her father until the day she had to actually go to school. A big fight came out of it that only stopped when Siobhan’s roommate made an appearance and introduced herself to Siobhan.

“He’s really upset, Siobhan.” Her mother told her the next day over the phone. “Can’t you come up with-”

“-No, Mom. I’ve done everything for him. Everything. I’m an adult now, I should be able to make a decision for myself. I hate Economics. I love painting, and drawing, and dancing.”

“He’s threatening to stop paying for your tuition.”

Siobhan’s heart dropped. She never thought her dad would go this far. “He doesn’t even want to understand that this is what I want to do.”

“Honey, Matt went through the same thing with your Dad when he had to go to college. Your brother ended up not going to college after all, that’s why he left.”

“Matt didn’t go to college?”

“No. But I don’t want you to do the same thing. I want a good life for you, and maybe Economics won’t be so bad after all.”

Siobhan was quiet for a while, and then she finally spoke up firmly. “I won’t do it. I will major in Visual Arts but I may take Economics as a concentration. I’ll still get a good job for it if that is what he is worried about. But I refuse to be depressed for another four years of doing what Dad wants me to do. If he is not happy with that, then I will have to find another way to make do.”

“Siobhan-”

“-No, Mom. It’s my turn now. I need to live my life.”

Later that night Siobhan’s father called and told her everything he thought of her, including that she was a spoiled brat and was lucky that her mother begged him to continue paying for her tuition so that at least one of his children would have actually gone to college. It was all about his image, after all. Her father didn’t come to her graduation. Her brother was there whistling and cheering loudly as she walked up to get her certificate and her mother smiled proudly, but sadly too.

These holidays will be the first time Siobhan would talk and and see her father since the day after she graduated at Columbia. She is nervous, and she’s not even sure if her father will talk to her throughout the week.

“You’ll call me when you get home?” Dylan requests of her. Siobhan laughs.

“My brother is picking me up Dylan, you don’t have to worry.” She assures him. Dylan shrugs. “You should be the one calling me when you get home.”

“Well my sister is picking me up, so you don’t have to worry.” Siobhan sticks her tongue out at him playfully. Dylan smirks, but then that smirk falls into a concerned smile. He runs his hand down her arm then squeezes her hand. “Take care of yourself, okay?” Siobhan nods obediently.

Dylan lets go of her hand, reluctantly, and starts walking to the exit, Siobhan following not too far. The paparazzi aren’t so bad with Dylan, but she doesn’t want to risk rumors going out that they could be seeing each other. So she keeps her distance. The doors open and as expected, a bunch of snappers were out there, their cameras clicking like crazy, waiting for any celebrity to come out. Of course some celebrities are expected as they’re most likely all flying around trying to get home in time for the holidays. When they saw Dylan shutter sounds of the cameras went crazy but they calmed down quickly.

Siobhan spots her brother quickly, standing against a white 2005 Mercedes E Class. Siobhan stitches her eyebrows together as she walks up to him. As soon as she is close enough she feels herself being suffocated of air from the tight grip her brother has on her.

“I missed you so much!” Matt says excitedly, his voice muffled in her hair. He stands up straight and looks at his little sister, his best friend since she was born. “You look different.” He points out, taking her luggage from her hands. He puts her small suit case in the back seat. Siobhan smiles shyly and climbs into the passenger seat.

“Of course I look different,” she says when her brother climbs into the car. “I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“Nah, you look a special kind of different. Do you have a boyfriend?”

“Of course not. I told you, I’m going to be single forever. Or at least until I am in my forties.”

“You’re only twenty-two, forty is a while away. Believe me.”

“Oh, Old Man, I believe you,” Siobhan teases Matt. He’s not that much older, just five years difference.

“Shut up.” Matt quips, driving off.

——

“Julia, for the love of God, can I have my phone?”

“Wait.”

“Mom.”

“Julia, give your brother his phone. And if neither of you are going to help me in here then please, out. Out!” Mrs. O’ Brien shoos them away with a dish cloth, but her children stay in place.

“We promised to help you out mom, so help you we shall.” Mrs. O’ Brien rolls her eyes at her son. “What can we do?” Dylan asks.

“Vegetables. All the vegetables. In Julienne strips please.” The kids nod at their mother’s instructions and grab a few vegetables and start chopping as directed, falling into instant chatter like they always did. It’s Christmas Eve morning, Mrs. O’ Brien has been awake since the sun rose, which woke up the rest of the house by the clattering of pots and baking utensils.

It’s quiet now in the kitchen, and the lack of conversation is making Julia feel a little uneasy. Dylan doesn’t see the devious look she gives to him and their mother, when she suddenly asks, “How come you have so many nude pictures of Siobhan on your phone?”

Dylan drops his knife and jumps aside so his toe doesn’t get cut off. Another clanking sound comes from the middle of the kitchen where they see their mom staring with a scold.

“What?” Mrs. O’ Brien cries. “You and Siobhan? Your roommate Siobhan?”

“Uh…”

“Come on Dylan, ‘fess up.” Julia nags him with a grin.

“I-I don’t have any naked pictures of Siobhan on my phone.” Dylan answers, flustered. “And no Mom, we’re not together.”

“So you’re just sleeping together?” Mrs. O’ Brien asks. She starts stirring the pot of cranberry sauce again now that her shock has worn off.

“This is awkward.” Dylan gives his sister a deathly look. “How do you even know that?”

“Oh please, with a beautiful girl like Siobhan living with you I’d be damned surprised if you were able to keep your hands to yourself. Plus, I’m your mother, I know that look.”

“What look?”

“That ‘I’ve slept with this girl’ face. You’ve had it since you lost your virginity to that Felicity girl.”

“Oh my god!” Dylan yelps, rubbing his face with his hand.

“Okay this is not how I expected this conversation to go.” Julia mutters, not really sure if she should laugh at her brother or be worried that her mother probably knows about the time she lost her virginity as well.

“Somebody shoot me now.” Dylan’s hands haven’t left his face.

“But seriously, you need to ask that girl out. I adore her.”

“You’ve only met her once-”

“-Buy her flowers and whatnot.” Mrs. O’ Brien continues, disregarding her son. “I mean I’m glad you have a healthy sex life but you need to know when to make certain relationships real, and this is one of them. Work it, Dylan.”

“Okay, Mom, please stop.” This time Julia begs.

“You started it.”

——

After dinner, Siobhan finds her coat and sneaks out from her bedroom window and climbs up on the roof where she finds Matt sitting, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. As soon as he sees her he smiles and is about to stub out the stick but Siobhan stops him and takes it from his hand, taking one long drag.

She hands the cigarette back and sits next to him. “I thought you don’t smoke anymore.” Matt says.

“I don’t,” Siobhan answers truthfully. “But I needed that. The tension between Dad and I was suffocating, and ironically I needed that one drag.”

“Are you okay?”

Siobhan crosses her legs and rests her elbows on her knees. “I’ll be fine.” She tells him.

“You sure?” Matt asks, stubbing the last bit of the cigarette on the roof.

Siobhan shrugs. “Do I have much of a choice?” she looks at him briefly. “Can we change the subject, please?”

“Of course.” Matt smiles. “How is Dylan?”

“I knew you were going to ask me about him.” Siobhan smirks. “He’s fine. He’s gonna have a lot going on when we get back to LA.”

“Are you going to go with him on set, now that you are free from that shit job?”

“I don’t think so.” Siobhan wrinkles her nose. “I don’t know, I’ve never gone on set with him before. I just know the Teen Wolf guys and girls.”

“Seriously though, if Crystal is ever looking for someone, give her my number.”

Siobhan laughs. “I’ll see to that, but I think she and Daniel are starting to get back together though.” Matt replies in a squeak of disappointment. Siobhan giggles again. She rests her head on Matt’s shoulder, seeking the comfort of her big brother. Matt wraps his arm around her shoulders and kisses the top of her head.

“Things will work out for you, I’m very sure of that.”

“Thanks, Matt.”

“My balls are starting to freeze off, let’s go inside. Watch a movie or something.” Matt suggests while standing up.

“Uhm, I’ll be down in a minute.” Siobhan says. “I just need to make a quick phone call.”

Matt nods and disappears. Siobhan pulls her phone out of her pocket, just then it starts ringing and she sees Dylan’s name bright on the screen. She smiles big as she slides her finger across the screen.

“Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas to you too, Dylan.” Siobhan’s smiles even more.

“How was your day?” Dylan asks.

“It was as good as it could get. I ate a lot, received awesome presents including my dream camera and my father still hates me.” Siobhan relays her day to him. “What about you?”

“Mine was good. Christmas Eve was very weird but today was better.”

“What was weird about yesterday?”

“My sister joked in front of my mom that I have nude pictures of you-”

“-You have naked pictures of me?” Siobhan jumps.

“No I don’t. Well I have a semi-nude one but you know about that. Anyway, so-”

“-Which semi-nude picture?” Siobhan interrupts him again, but she’s smiling and blushing. She can also feel Dylan rolling his eyes at her.

“The one I took of you last week. Damnit Siobhan! Let me finish my story.” Dylan cries frustratedly. Siobhan giggles freely.

“Sorry,” she apologizes lightly. “Go ahead, Dylan.”

“Thank you.” Dylan smiles. “As I was saying,” he continues. “Julia said I had naked pictures of you in my phone and that sent my mom and I into a shock. What Julia didn’t know is that she had just opened up an awkward and embarrassing conversation about my sex life. My mom said she’s very happy that I have a healthy sex life and she knew that you and I are sleeping together. So that went into a whole other level of embarrassment for me…”

Siobhan keeps quiet, listening to Dylan as he rambles on and on. She doesn’t mind it at all, she rather enjoyed it when he talked like this, it made her forget for a moment the shit day she has had, and she has a feeling that Dylan knows and that’s why he does it.

“So apparently, according to my mom, I need to buy you flowers and whatnot.”

“For the sex?” Siobhan asks.

“Kinda. I mean it’s good sex, so I should show you my gratitude.”

Siobhan smiles, wiping her face. She hopes that Dylan can’t hear that she’s practically breaking down from her day, and that the only time she has been happy all day is now when she hears his voice.

“Are you excited for New Years?” Dylan asks her softly. He knows.

“Definitely. I’m very ready to get out of here.” Siobhan admits. “Oh. Matt’s coming with me. Is that fine?”

“Of course he can come. He’ll have a good time.”

“Thanks. Speaking of, I should get back to him now. He’s waiting for me, we’re gonna watch a movie.” Siobhan stands up. She winces at the feeling of her stiff knees from the cold.

“Alright. I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Definitely.” Siobhan smiles. “And Dylan…thank you.” She says sincerely.

“Anytime, Siobhan.” Warmth radiates her body as she can sense him smiling again through the phone. “Good night.”

“Night.”


	4. Part 4

“TEN MORE MINUTES ’TIL THE NEW YEAR MOTHERFUCKERS!”

Dylan laughs at his roommate as she runs around the rented studio apartment. She’s drunk, more so than he’s ever seen her so Dylan has given himself the task of keeping his eye on her to make sure she doesn’t land in trouble.

He found her in the apartment yesterday afternoon when he arrived from the airport. They’d planned to meet at JFK and fly back to Los Angeles together, but Siobhan called him a day earlier telling him she’s already on the plane and will find her at home. It took him about half an hour to gather his things from the overheard compartment, get off the plane, make his way out of the airport and hail a cab to the apartment. He hurried for her and for good reason too, because as soon as he walked into the door Siobhan was there to greet him with a strong and needy hug. Dylan dropped his bag just by the door as Siobhan started getting him rid of his clothes and telling him that she needed him.

Dylan isn’t really the biggest fan of sympathy sex, but he knew there was no way he could decline Siobhan; she begged for it and he wasn’t going to be an asshole and say no just to look like a good guy that didn’t want to take advantage of the situation. Dylan didn’t even enjoy the sex in the way he usually would; he only focused on making sure that Siobhan got what she wanted, and it seemed that she did.

“So how far into entering the new year do you think Siobhan will last?”

Dylan turns to Matt, his neck twitches and he looks back up front. “Uhm, probably about two hours.” Dylan stands on the balls of his feet.

“Dude, we’re both grown up guys here, and I knew you were sleeping with my sister before I met you.”

“It doesn’t make it any less awkward.” Dylan says uncomfortably. He’d completely forgotten that Matt was coming to California too. He’d found Siobhan alone in the apartment. Just as he was about to climax inside of her on the kitchen floor, Matt walked into the apartment. He doesn’t even want to imagine the sight that must still be burning Matt’s mind; Dylan could just think of how Matt must feel if he were to ever be in the situation where he saw his own sister naked waist down on the floor with another guy.

“It’s okay Dude,” Matt pats Dylan’s shoulder. “Siobhan has walked in to me with a girl a few times so look at this as payback for her.”

Dylan clears his throat. “It is still awkward. But I can get over it as long as we don’t mention it again.” Matt chuckles.

“Fine,” Matt resolves. “So I heard you’re going to be in Europe for two months in bit.”

“Yeah, for just a week though, not months.” Dylan answers, folding his arms across his chest. “I have to leave next week, and I come back before we start working on Teen Wolf.”

“You taking my sister with you?”

Dylan looks at Matt momentarily. “Uhm, if she wants to come with me she’s very welcome to. Besides I don’t think she would want to come though, I’ll be busy day in and day out.”

“What are you boys talking about?” Siobhan appears in between them, startling Dylan more than Matt. He turns to see her smiling drunkenly. “I’m so glad my two favorite boys like each other.”

“Who says I like him? My first impression of him was seeing him on top of you naked.” Matt says.

“Oh my god.”

“Don’t worry, I’m just kidding. Besides I see a pretty girl,” Matt’s voice drifted off as he walks away towards wherever this girl is, leaving Siobhan and Dylan alone.

“I hope if they leave together tonight they go to her place.” Siobhan speaks. Dylan looks at her. “His love making is very loud and extremely uncomfortable.”

“Can we stop putting sex and your brother in one sentence, please?” Dylan whines. Siobhan giggles and smacks a drunken kiss against his lips. All he tastes is vodka and Siobhan, and he can’t help but smile in the kiss.

“TWENTY SECONDS FOLKS!” the DJ announces through the speakers. He keeps the volume lowered and everyone turns to the big digital countdown clock up above the wall.

“So, are you going to be my New Year’s kiss?” Siobhan bites her lip coyly, looking up at Dylan. Dylan chuckles through his nose. He softly lays one on the tip of her nose, his lips barely even touching and it tickles Siobhan.

“TEN.”

“NINE.”

“Maybe we can even take it home not too long after?”

“SIX.”

“FIVE.”

“Definitely.”

“THREE.”

“TWO.”

“ONE.”

Siobhan knows that her thoughts on this kiss are very cliche and full of puns but she couldn’t help it; she felt fireworks.

Even her last and only relationship, Siobhan’s dad had a hand in it. Ben MacAvoy, son of Mr. Conley’s colleague and an aspiring Oncologist when Siobhan first met him. Ben was a great kid, sweet as a pancake and quite attractive too, but there were no sparks. Ben admitted it too, when Siobhan decided to finally break it off. Her father wasn’t so happy about the break up.

“I don’t understand;” Mr. Conley once said to his wife. “I set my children up with great schools, great majors, great people, and what do they do for me? They break all of these things. I cannot do this anymore Leanne. Ben was a very good boy.”

“Well, they didn’t like each other. And I told you you were pushing it.” Leanne told her husband.

“What is there not to love?” Mr. Conley blows.

“Do not raise your voice at me, Victor!” Leanne pointed at him. “And you honestly need to stop all of this. Your children are old enough to make their own decisions. You know what, I am tired. I’m going to bed. Siobhan will help me with these dishes tomorrow morning.”

Siobhan quickly ran to her bedroom when she heard her mother walking close and was able to hide before she was seen. She was happy to hear that her mom stood up for her. She’d always thought she and Matt were struggling alone with their dad before then.

Ben and Siobhan broke up a couple months before graduating high school. Since then, Siobhan never felt the need to date again. Maybe just have someone to have fun with here and there, but she never wanted to be in a relationship. Not because she preferred to be single, but because she never wanted to have to bring the guy to meet her parents, especially her father, knowing that he wouldn’t give them a second look at all.

No matter how much she might like Dylan, and no matter that she knows how Dylan might feel for her, she could never do this to him. So the feeling of cliches and puns in this kiss that she is experiencing, Siobhan quickly dismisses them and puts them to the back of her mind and replaces them with lust.

“So when do we plan to take this to your bedroom?” she asks as she finally takes in some air. Dylan chuckles. He moves his lips to her neck, where he lays a rather sweet kiss.

“Whenever you’re ready,” he smiles, and in the very dim lighting of the room, Siobhan can clearly see his eyes glowing in excitement, turning from his usual relaxed chocolatey brown to this fiery marbled brown.

“Two more drinks and we go. Is that fine?” she looks up at him coyly.

“Whatever you want.” He replies, with a smile.

——

“Are we too drunk to do this? Holy shit I can’t see why is it so dark.”

“Where is your mouth?”

“It’s in my face. No really Dylan it’s fucking dark we should stop wa-”

“Shit!”

“Are you okay?”

Despite falling and the sound of crashing, the two lovers cannot help falling into their own fit of giggles.

“No seriously, are you okay? What was that crashing noise?”

“I don’t know, let’s worry about it tomorrow. Right now I just want us to get naked and have sex. Crazy monkey sex. Crazy drunken monkey sex.”

“Well then, my noble steed, let’s do it.” Siobhan giggles, getting her hands on the button of his jeans. “You going to rock my world?”

“All night!” Dylan growls. “Why the fuck is it taking so long to take off your panties?” Dylan feels underneath Siobhan’s skirt and just feels wetness. “Where are your panties?”

“I think we left them in the cab.”

“Holy shit we did.” Dylan guffaws. Dylan starts walking his fingers back underneath the skirt, humming the Jaws theme song as he goes up her thigh to the apex radiating enough heat to make Dylan forget about being playful and just slip his two long fingers into Siobhan.

Siobhan squeals in delight. Her hands work on pushing down Dylan’s pants and underwear. “Move your fingers and put in this big guy, it’s that kind of night.”

“Yes Ma’am.” Dylan jerks his tongue out in excitement and smiles like an excited puppy.

He guides his erection into Siobhan, creating slow and long thrusts before he settles into fast and short thrusts, breathing hard against the skin of her neck. Siobhan moans, splitting her legs wider apart to give Dylan more room.

“This is the best feeling in the world,” Siobhan breathes. “The feeling of you moving inside me like this. It’s perfect.”

“Anything for my baby,” Dylan whispers into her ear. Siobhan shivers. The tight feeling starts at their abdomens, both of them feeling it at the same time and the way they know it is by how his dick twitches inside her and how he can feel her walls quivering around him. They’re not looking for long sessions, but rather many short, sweet and loud releases of pleasure. 

“Fuck!” Dylan shouts into the quiet apartment that’s only filled with their moans, as he fills himself into Siobhan. Siobhan echoes his release right after, stilling for a moment before her muscles let go and become jelly on the floor.

Dylan is panting hard against her ear, but Siobhan doesn’t care. She welcomes it, loving that he’s comfortable enough with her.

“Did you come onto my leg?” Siobhan asks after a while, feeling a wetness against her thigh.

“Nope.”

“Why is my thigh wet?” she whines. Dylan pulls out of her, slowly. He starts laughing.

“I don’t know.” He stands and tries to pull Siobhan up. “Maybe we should hit the shower. Maybe we should keep our party going in the shower. I think I’ll take you from behind this time.”

“Ooh, let’s do it. Ow ow ow.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know,” Siobhan moans, giggling. She starts peppering Dylan with sloppy kisses, while Dylan tries to navigate them to a bathroom in the dark while in his inebriated state and his boxers still down at his ankles. He flicks at a button and light pours out into the room, the bathroom to Dylan’s relief.

“Why is your leg red?” Dylan asks.

“What?”

“Your leg, it’s red. Oh my god is that blood?” Dylan shouts. The sight makes them sober up, and Dylan pushes Siobhan to sit up on the bathroom counter. “Ouch,” she winces. Dylan softly touches the wounded skin. The atmosphere has changed completely. Dylan inspects the thin shard of glass that has pierced through the side of Siobhan’s thigh. The cut seems about two inches long, but it doesn’t look so deep.

Dylan opens the mirror, careful of hitting Siobhan’s head. He pulls out a bottle of disinfectant and some cotton balls. “Do you have any gauze and bandaids?” he asks her. She shakes her head. “It’s fine, I’ve got some in my room. Don’t move.”

Siobhan watches as Dylan runs out of her bathroom, laughing at his flailing arms like they always do when he’s running. She doesn’t wait long for him, because not even a minute later he is back with things in his hands.

“You ready?” he asks.

“Do it, Captain.” Siobhan salutes.

Dylan chuckles. He takes the tweezers in his hand, letting out a nervous breath before he lowers his hand to the piece of glass.

“Why’re you nervous?” Dylan moves his eyes up to Siobhan’s before he focuses back on his task. “It’s not like I am going to bleed all over the place.”

“I’m not nervous,” Dylan says. “I’m just trying to keep my cool considering we are both naked from the waist down and I am trying to nurse you to health.”

“Ah, my hero.” They fall into a comfortable silence. Siobhan watches how he works meticulously on her, making sure that he hasn’t missed any glass fragments before he cleans up the wound and wraps it in a gauze.

“Maybe we should get some rest and I will take you to the doctor later this morning. I think you might need stitches but I might also be overreacting.”

Siobhan puts her hands around his face, stopping him from talking. There is a lot that she wants to say, but as usual none of those things come out, so she kisses him instead.

“Just say when.” Dylan whispers against her lips, referring to when she will accept him as more.

“You should be with someone else.”

“I don’t want to-”

“-Come on Dyl-”

“-No Siobhan!” Dylan says firmly, but still softly. He puts some space between their faces. “I can’t be with anyone else. I can’t. And you need to learn to accept that and when you do, I will be here.”

Siobhan swallows in her sobs and wipes her face. She giggles at the feeling of Dylan’s lips under both her eyes. “Let’s get some sleep. We are too old to party like this.” Siobhan laughs out loud. Dylan carries her to her bed and carefully lays her down.

“Aren’t you staying?” she asks hopefully as he tucks her in. Dylan smiles sadly.

“I don’t want to be tempted.” He says. Siobhan only then realizes that she is fully naked underneath the covers, and notices that Dylan now has his underwear on. She watches him stop and turn to her by the threshold, his hand by the light switch. “Good night, Siobhan.”

“Good night, Dylan.”

He switches the light off and closes the door, leaving Siobhan with the ball in her court. Tennis was never Siobhan’s strongest sport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry I took so long. I do hope you enjoy it though and that you leave pretty messages or kudos


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After three days of being home alone, Siobhan has done something that she has never done before; keep a journal of her day.

After three days of being home alone, Siobhan has done something that she has never done before; keep a journal of her day.

Sunday:

Day three of Dylan’s absence and I have never realized how most of the noise usually comes from him. It’s quiet as sin, even when I’m listening to music or watching TV. It’s so weird. That kid has a presence like no other.

Monday:

Day four. He’s going to kill me but I did his laundry because it was just too much for me and I just realized this kid has too many khaki pants. He’s such a grandpa.

Tuesday:

I went to watch a cute little movie today. I talked to Mom which was refreshing and she said she might just fly over for a few days because she can smell how bored I am from New York. She’s so sweet.

Wednesday:

Mom wasn’t kidding, she’s actually here. Keeping me company.

Thursday:

A whole week without the kid. He called this morning to inform me that he’s had to lengthen his stay until Wednesday. This is only the second time he has called me. I guess I kind of deserve it after that night. I just wish he realized that it’s not as easy a decision as he thinks.

She kept her journal by her bedside, but since her mom arrived she’s taken the liberty of occupying Dylan’s room and keeping it on his bedside.

It’s the first time her mom has come to visit. To say Siobhan was shocked when she received the call from her mom saying she’d just arrived at LAX was an understatement. She knew this impromptu visit isn’t just for her, but something definitely happened between her parents. Mrs. Conley never does something spontaneously.

It’s Friday, Siobhan has enjoyed the last two days with her mom but now she feels it is time to talk about what is going on. She takes the two cups of tea she’s made to the dining room, where her mom is sitting, looking at photographs.

“Thank you, Sweetie,” Leanne beams, taking the cup from her daughter then taking a sip. Siobhan takes a seat, eyeing the pictures.

“What’s this?” she asks.

“Photos of you and your brother when you were babies.” Leanne tells her. “You remember how you never got along when you were kids? It’s as if that period never happened, considering how he’s your best friend now.” She smiles.

“He cut my Barbie’s hair. I hated him for a long time after that.” Siobhan reminisces. Leanne laughs.

“And then you decided to get revenge by cutting the head off off of his Batman action figure.” Leanne looks at her daughter over her glasses. “You know, that action figure was more expensive than your Barbie?”

“He should’ve thought twice before he cut Barbie’s hair. Plus, children don’t don’t understand the value of money.” Siobhan answers matter-of-factly. Leanne chuckles.

“Despite it all, you had each other’s backs when necessary. No one was ever able to pick on you because your brother was always there to fight your battles. Something your father taught him.” Leanne sighs solemnly.

“What happened?” Siobhan asks her. Leanne’s shoulders drop. She takes off her glasses and puts them on the able.

“I know about you and Dylan.” She reveals. She takes a sip of her tea before she continues. “Your brother told me about him. I mean I always had the intuition that something was going on with you and your housemate, but I was hoping for you to say something instead of having me bring it up.”

“There’s nothing to say, really.” Siobhan looks down at her cup shyly. The last thing she wants to talk about is her sexual relationship with her mother.

“I don’t just mean about that.” Leanne clarifies. “You’re an adult and as long as you’re being smart about it, I trust you. What I mean is, I know how you feel about him.”

Siobhan opens and closes her mouth several times in hopes she can say something to defend herself, but she can’t find any words that will convince her mother of the lie.

“It’s complicated.” She settles.

“Because of your father?”

Siobhan doesn’t say anything.

“I told him about Dylan.” Leanne confesses. Siobhan’s head snaps up, staring at her mother in horror. Leanne takes her daughters hand. “He was surprised to say the least that no one ever told him that you’re staying with a boy instead of a girl. He almost blew a gasket, as you know your father, especially when I told him that Dylan is an actor. When he was finished throwing his child-like tantrum, I told him that he needs to be less controlling, a story that I have been telling him since your brother started his senior year in high school. But this time I told him that if he doesn’t, I cannot be with a man that won’t let his own children be happy. And that is why I am here.”

Leanne swallows the lump in her throat. She shakily takes her cup and sips from it. Siobhan is in shock; her jaw dropped and her eyes glassy.

“You’re leaving Dad?” she asks softly.

Leanne shrugs. “If that is what it takes.” She says. “I love your father more than you know, I always will. If there is one thing I can tell you, it’s that a mother will always love her children more. And because you and Matt are unhappy, especially you, I cannot be happy.”

“What did Dad say?”

“Like I said,” Leanne takes a quick sip of tea again. “I’m here.”

——

Friday:

I definitely don’t think my parents are getting a divorce. Dad is stubborn, but not stubborn enough to let his marriage fall apart, letting go of the love of his life. I don’t expect him to give in to our happiness with a smile on his face, but I know he’ll do anything for Mom.

Mom told me to let Dylan all the way in. I told her I didn’t know how. She told me to just say ‘now’ after I had told her about our talk before he left, of course leaving out the aberrant drunkenness and the sex. She said once I let him in, and from the few things I’ve I told her about him today, that Dylan is the kind of guy who would know how to work it out between us.

Maybe she’s right, I don’t know. Love is a weird thing. But if there is one thing that has now resonated that Dad has told me, it’s “regret is not something I want to wake up to one morning.”

I don’t want to regret.

——

“Hey Bro, how’s London?”

“Cold.”

Tyler chuckles at the annoyed tone of his best friend’s voice. Dylan likes London, and has luckily been able to visit some of his friends like Will. But he definitely misses home.

“Well you’ll be home in a few hours, so hang in there Bro.”

Dylan rolls his eyes but nevertheless is appreciative of his best friend’s enthusiasm. He’s definitely excited to get home and see his friends and family.

And maybe Siobhan. She sent him a text last night saying that she needs to talk when he gets home. It left Dylan confused, thinking the worse considering how he left things. He admits that he may have come off a little cold to Siobhan, which wasn’t his intention at all. They’d agreed that she would take him to the airport instead of taking a cab but when it was time for him to go the hurt look in her eyes didn’t go unnoticed by him. He thought some space would do them some good, but he feels as though he’s going at it the wrong way. Especially now, considering he’s done little to talk to her while he has been here except for tell her that he’s going to be gone for longer and the time he told her he’s expecting a package to come to the apartment and that he needs her to sign for him.

“Look, Dude, could you pick me up from the airport? There’s something I need to ask you. A favor of sorts.” Dylan asks.

“Uhh, yeah sure. Wait, what time does your flight land? Seana has a doctor’s appointment at three-thirty.”

“Is she pregnant?” Dylan grins.

“No she’s not.” Tyler refutes. “She just has a cold, you idiot.”

Dylan chuckles. “Well my plane lands at five, local time.”

“Cool. I’ll see you then.”

“Thanks Bro. I’ll see you later.”

——

“You need to stop pacing Sweetheart, you’re going to burn a hole in that expensive looking carpet.”

Siobhan stops her pacing. She faces her mother with her hands folded over her chest tightly. “I don’t even know why I am pacing. I mean I’m just going to tell Dylan the truth and he’s going to meet you for the first time. That’s not a big deal at all. Also this rug cost me $50, so thank you for saying it looks expensive.”

Leanne stands from the couch and walks up to her daughter. She looks at Siobhan endearingly, putting her hands on her arms.

“I promise I won’t scare him away. Or at least try not to. But I can definitely promise you that you will be much happier. Let me take care of your father, don’t worry about him.” Leanne pulls Siobhan into her arms, and rubs her back soothingly. “When a guy is good to you, you do not let him get away.”

Siobhan presses her cheek against the crook of her mother’s shoulder. “How have you made it work? Being married to Dad even though he can be such a tight-ass.”

Leanne pulls away from the hug and gives her daughter a warning look. “Hey, don’t call your father names. Only I can do that.” She teases. “I have been married to your father for thirty years because despite him being so difficult, I can honestly say there is no other man that I could love more than him. And there is definitely no other woman who will be able to handle his ‘tight-ass’,” she finishes with air-quotes.

Siobhan sighs. “You promise you’ll talk to Dad?” Siobhan asks. “And how sure are you that he’s going to call you and tell you to come back and promise that he’ll be less controlling?”

Leanne smiles. “Like I said, no other woman will know how to handle your father like I can.”

Siobhan giggles.

——

When Dylan walks in he’s greeted with the scent of freshly baked cookies and laughter. He closes the door behind him and throws his keys in the bowl and walks further into the house, pulling his luggage behind him.

He walks to the kitchen where he can hear the voices, and he finds the sources of laughter coming from Siobhan and an older, blonde female version of both her and Matt. He rolls his bag up against the wall. Siobhan’s eyes widen excitedly when she sees him. She runs up to him, Dylan catches her in a hug.

“Hey, you’re finally home!” she squeals in his ear. Siobhan takes his hand and pulls him towards Leanne. “This is my Mom, Mom, this is Dylan.”

Dylan nervously offers his hand to Leanne, who accepts it warmly. Dylan seems to meet Siobhan’s family when he’s not completely ready. He clears his throat.

“Hi, Mrs. Conley.”

“Oh no, just call me Leanne. I’m so glad that I am finally meeting the boy my son has been telling me about.” Leanne beams.

“Your son?” Dylan asks.

“Yes. Since my daughter was too scared too mention that she was even living with a boy,” Leanne looks at Siobhan with emphasis. Siobhan looks sheepishly at them.

“Oh, I understand.” Dylan says, because he did understand. “I’m glad to finally meet you too, by the way. And not only because it actually smells good in the kitchen.” Siobhan smacks him on the shoulder.

“I’ve never heard you complain about my cooking, thank you very much.” Dylan laughs as he rubs his shoulder. They don’t notice the way Leanne watches their interaction.

“Okay, I’m going to take a shower because I have been stuck in the air for over ten hours. I’ll be back.” Dylan looks at Siobhan, hoping that she will follow him to his room.

A minute later, when his shirt is off Siobhan walks in and closes the door. When Siobhan turns back around it takes her a few seconds to move her stare away from his broad and defined chest.

“Welcome home,” she says softly, standing awkwardly by the door. Dylan smiles, he walks up to her and pulls her into a hug.

“I am so sorry for being an asshole.”

“It’s okay, I kind of deserved it.”

“No you didn’t,” Dylan pulls away. “I put you in a weird place. And we were drunk and I started telling you to make a decision you weren’t ready to make and I never brought it back up once we were sober the next morning so we could actually talk about it.”

“Well can we talk about it tonight?” Siobhan asks hopefully.

“Definitely.” Dylan nods eagerly. And quite relieved. “How is your leg?” he asks.

“It’s fine. It’s healing, but it’s definitely going to leave an ugly scar.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You need to stop apologizing for things that are not your fault. We were both drunk.” Siobhan sends him a reassuring smile. Dylan looks at his feet, shyly.

“Alright. Well, I’ll leave you to your shower. I don’t want Mom to think we’re up to something in here.”

“Yeah no, one person in your family is already more than enough to know about our extracurricular activities.” Dylan agrees.

“Oh,” Siobhan smiles mischievously. “Mom knows what we get up to. But don’t worry, she won’t bring it up.” Siobhan winks and skips out of Dylan’s room.

——

“I am so ready to fall asleep it is not even a joke. Jet-lag is a bitch!” Dylan stretches his arms over his head. Considering they have been apart for over a week, Siobhan feels that she’s working extra hard to not give in to her willpower to jump Dylan. His torso is naked, he’s just dressed in his pajama pants and by the discreet curve by the groin area, Siobhan can tell he’s going commando.

Since Siobhan has offered her bedroom to her mom, Dylan said they could both sleep in his room. He’s offered to sleep on the floor but Siobhan quickly let him know that he’s being ridiculous and that they can share the bed. “Friends share beds,” she had said.

Dylan sits at the foot of the bed, crossing his legs. “So, what did you want to talk about?” he asks.

“Oh, we can talk tomorrow if you’re exhausted.”

“Nope,” Dylan shakes his head, his eyes clouded with fatigue. “We’re talking right now. I know it’s important to you.”

“Okay.” Siobhan smiles shyly. “Well I’m going to keep it short. You know I like you, that has been obvious since the day I met you.” Siobhan laughs at the memory. “You know about my Dad. I couldn’t let you in because of him.” Siobhan sighs. “Dylan, you are the most coolest dude I’ve ever met. And you’re untouched by my Dad; he wouldn’t pick you to be my boyfriend at a twenty mile radius, no offense. And that’s why I wanted to keep you further away from him, because you’re too special to me to let him taint you.”

“Taint me?”

“Okay poor word choice, but you know what I’m trying to say.” Dylan chuckles. “I am just going to put it out there, he’s going to hate you just because he didn’t pick you for me. And that is what I am scared of. I’m scared that he’ll meet you and scare you away, because my dad is tough. Once he puts his mind to something, it’s done. Nothing changes. The only person who can get through to him is Mom, and even then she has to go with a chisel and hammer.”

“I get it, I honestly do.” Dylan sympathizes. “I think my only issue is I’ve always seen you as a strong woman, especially when you told me that you put your foot down on what you’re going to do in college and your life afterwards. And I was expecting the same thing with your relationships. While I was away though, I took some time and realized that relationships are a different ball game because it won’t just affect you, you were considering my feelings and I get it. So really, I am terribly sorry for pushing you.”

“I guess we should both be sorry. You for pushing me and me for making you wait.” Siobhan takes his hand. “Let’s try this. Just be aware that I will be a scruffy girlfriend because as you know my track record is below subpar. So I don’t know what girlfriends do. But I am definitely there for you anytime you need some sexual healing.”

“You’ve been listening to Marvin Gaye while I was gone?”

“Definitely. I stopped when Mom arrived though.” Siobhan giggles.

“Speaking of Mom, you think we can have play time quietly right now? I just missed you so much.” Dylan crawls close to Siobhan.

“I’m pretty sure I can. Can you?”

“Let’s see.” Dylan kisses her, pushing her to lie on the bed and crawling on top of her while his lips fuse with hers.

“So you’re in?” Dylan reaffirms as he pulls off her shirt.

“So in.” Siobhan confirms. “Now, can you actually get in me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mykindofchaos on Tumblr :)


End file.
